


Little Purple

by Kurochu



Series: Angst Voltron Drabbles [4]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post Season 4, Red Lion is a boy, angry palidans, goodish lotor, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurochu/pseuds/Kurochu
Summary: Everything was going downhill for Lotor. He had lost hope until finally he found something, he found something that would give him hope.





	Little Purple

What was one to say as they stared down at the people who had once been your enemy and offered help to them? It wasn't easy to make the paladins and Alteans believe him whenever he arrived to aid them in their battle. From what Lotor could remember, there was a lot of screaming from everyone, being picked up by an angry Altean princess and thrown across the room before he could get much of his first word out of his mouth. It happened too fast for him, just like all of this sudden becomings with people. 

It wouldn't be a lie if he said at that moment he had given up at the exact moment. If the paladins or rebellion would not accept him then there was absolutely no chance for him to even live. His eyes tightened at the premonition of the strong beauty already preparing to punch his lights out.

It never came.

Lotor opened his eyes a bit to see a figure standing in front of him, arms opened as they stared down the princess who stopped in mid punch. Allura’s stance was tense, read with anger and….remorse?

“Lance….stand down,” she told him in a tight voice.

“Allura,” the shadow, Lance as Lotor had heard the princess call him, had a voice of how a father would scold his child. The sound of Lance’s voice was even and almost commanding in a gentle way. “Think about what you're doing. Think about who you are, who this is and the broadcast,” the room felt tense each passing tick.

“Lance! He is st-”

‘'He’s the one who saved all of us, he saved Keith from committing kamikaze,” Lance turned his head to Shiro who had called out to him. 

Lotor heard all at once as everyone who had first started to protest stopped speaking in one go. Eyes were all trained on the human who protected Lotor with open arms and deep eyes. 

“Let’s hear him out...Voltron is based on giving people second chances at life right?” Lance’s gaze shifted to Allura before everyone else. “He's already lost almost everything.” There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

The once prince of the Galra empire watched as everyone backed down from the boy, watched as they all diminished into a small and warm fire of distrust and hate towards him. The movement of his savior caught his eye. Lotor watched as the boy who had been defending him slowly turn around to face him. He was stunned. 

Lotor was stunned at the beauty who leaned down a bit with those deep blue eyes in understatement and compassion for him and held his hand out for Lotor to take. Soft looking hair swept across his forehead in a manner that looked like he had been messing with it with what could have been irritation or mirth, Lotor didn't know which it could be. The boy’s face was angular with a certain softness in it that nobody else on the ship had. 

Lance was absolutely stunning.

“I'm sorry about them,” Lance softly crooned, voice melodious in Lotor’s ears and he wanted to hear more of this melodious voice of his speak.

“It is quite alright, I am very aware that I do not have the most favorable history,” Lotor took the offered hand, taking note on how soft the skin was despite being a paladin. “I thank you very much for your help, Lance was it not?” he was offered a gentle smile.

His stomach turned at the smile.

“Yeah, Lance. Pilot of the Red Lion now,” he said with a smile that held adoration yet loss.

“Now?” Lotor raised a slim eyebrow at Lance, already back up to his feet, hand still collapsed in the soft hand.

“Yeah, originally piloted good, beautiful Blue until,” he side glanced at his team who still looked like on the fence cats, waiting to attack their prey. “Things happened and Reddy boy decided that he was going to let me pilot him.”

“Don't call Red ‘Reddy boy’,” Keith growled softly.

“Well, Keith, Red likes me calling him that,” Lance snickered, obviously feeling a growl coming from the lion. 

Lotor watched in awe as through the bantering of the two boys, the rest of them started to settle down and became relaxed. The princess who had once been throwing daggers into Lotor now had an affectionate gaze on Lance as he continued to make remarks. The prince flexed his hand that laid in Lance’s own.

He had been betrayed by his beloved generals, the girls he had known for a very long time. He had to even kill one to make sure that the others wouldn't have been tracked and it let them to their actions. He had been cursed by his own parents. 

No. 

By those things wearing his parents.

He looked up to see those blue eyes staring at him with concern.

He was going to protect this last remaining hope that was given to him.

Even if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
